


Many Happy Returns

by Overanalyzer



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Birthday Sex, Drunk Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 02:51:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4083814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Overanalyzer/pseuds/Overanalyzer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Frank's birthday. Percy has a special gift in mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Many Happy Returns

**Author's Note:**

> A fic for Frank's birthday. And drunk, because I was at the time.

It was the _heat_ that wouldn't leave Frank's mind.

The slight lack of coordination was something he'd been prepared for, and the lack of self-restraint; he'd had wine before, at dinners with his grandmother and then later at Camp Jupiter. He'd been drunk, but it had always been fairly tame. He'd never felt like this; so loose, so free...

So _hot_.

It was three or four in the morning, he thought. At the very least, it had stopped actually being his birthday hours ago. The club had closed, his friends had gone back home, or to their barracks, or wherever Leo and Calypso went when they weren't around. It was just Frank and Percy now, in the son of Poseidon's New Rome apartment.

It was way too late, Frank had to be back at camp by 10, he didn't recognize the song on the stereo, and none of that mattered because Percy Jackson had him pinned to the bed, both of them naked as the day they were born, busily sucking on Frank's neck as their blood pumped in sync.

Five years ago, if you had told Frank that this was what he had to look forward to on his 21st birthday, he would have laughed in your face or maybe punched it. Possibly both, at the same time, because Frank had come to terms, pretty quickly, with the idea that the funny feelings Percy Jackson caused him were hopeless and could never be reality. After all, there was no way Percy felt the same way, and even if he had, what was a little crush next to the reality of having a girlfriend like Hazel? Sweet Hazel, who had been the last of their friends to leave; who had grinned at Frank as she walked out; who had _winked_ just before the door closed, leaving them alone together.

At some point, his ex-girlfriend had become his wingman, and Frank wasn't sure how to feel about that.

Scratch that, Frank knew _exactly_ how to feel about that: Fucking _fantastic._ Particularly when Percy decided he was bored with Frank's neck and moved on to his nipples, Venus be praised.

"Percy..." Frank gasped, " _Jesus,_ how are you so good at this?" The son of Poseidon came away from Frank's chest with a *pop* that was probably less obscene than it seemed to the praetor. 

"I'll let you wonder about that," Percy said with an expression Jason had once referred to as his 'shark face', before lunging forward and crushing their lips together.

It seemed like an obvious thing, but Frank felt like kissing Percy Jackson was a lot like being held underwater: Forceful, intense, and likely to deprive you of air for extended periods. Like his father's domain, Percy was serene one moment, and in the next he would overpower you and swallow you whole. You could steer with the best of them, but in the end, you were at _his_ mercy.

If it meant Percy wouldn't stop, then Frank was totally cool with that.

Any assertion that Frank was in any way 'cool' was quickly tested, however, when Percy abandoned the kiss in favor of moving down Frank's body, pecking at his collarbone, pectorals, and abs in passing before arriving at Frank's cock. The child of prophecy spared the son of Ares one last grin before taking him in his mouth. 

If getting kissed by Percy was like being pulled under, getting head from Percy was like being hit by the full force of a hurricane: struggle all you want, but you're fighting a losing battle. As a scion of the god of war, losing a battle should have been anathema to Frank, but surrendering to _this_ was so appealing...

The blowjob could have gone on forever and Frank wouldn't have spoken a word of complaint, but Percy had other plans. He pulled off Frank's dick, heedless of the younger man's whine. Percy crawled back up to place an all-too-brief kiss on the praetor's lips, reaching for the liquor on the nightstand at the same time. He brought the bottle (Jim Beam Black, more than four fifths gone since they'd come back from the nightclub) to his mouth, never taking his eyes from Frank's as he took a long drink and then set it back down.

"Ready for your present, birthday boy?"

Thankfully, Frank still had the presence of mind to nod mutely. He'd thought _the party_ was his present, but he wasn't going to complain about getting more. Percy grinned that shark grin again as he reached behind himself. He let out a filthy moan as his arm extended, throwing a piece of blue plastic to the floor. 

_'A plug.'_ "You...you planned this?"

"Well..." Percy shrugged, "More like _Hazel_ planned it. You know me, I never would have figured it out if she hadn't said something."

Frank felt a sudden rush a of gratitude toward his ex-girlfriend. He'd have to get her flowers or something.

But thoughts of Hazel, and every other thought beyond _'holy fuck'_ were cast aside as Percy straddled Frank's hips and started to sink down on his cock.

Forget this kissing. Forget the blowjob. Forget everything in the entire universe that was not Percy Jackson's ass gripping his dick, his eyes closed and teeth bared.

"Not bad, Zhang," Percy groaned when he bottomed out, "Not bad _at all._ "

Frank was pretty sure that was _his_ line. Honestly, he was feeling a little useless in all this. He went to grab Percy's neglected cock, thinking that a bit of reciprocation was in order. The son of the sea god gave an annoyed growl and slapped his hand away.

"Don't you _dare_ , Frank Zhang!" All of a sudden there was a hand gripping Frank's hair and teeth at his ear. "I've waited too long for you to end this so soon."

Damned if _that_ statement didn't almost have Frank coming right then and there. The very idea that Percy Jackson, hero and living legend and generally just one of the best people he knew, had been wanting this as much as Frank had...

It was doing wonders for Frank's ego, if nothing else.

He settled for gripping Percy's hips, and the son of Poseidon had no objections to that, at least.

"Mmmm. Percy..." It wasn't a whine. Frank would go to his grave denying that he had actually _whined_ , no matter how good it was; no matter how much he _needed_...

Percy met his gaze again, one hand over Frank's on his hip, the other on the praetor's cheek. Their mouths met again, and Frank was wrong before; nothing mattered but _this_.

" _Frank,_ " Percy moaned against his lips, "I'm close."

Okay, Frank was big enough to admit, _that_ coaxed a whine from him. But it also served to galvanize the son of Ares; Percy had put everything into Frank's pleasure, the very least he could do in return was make sure Percy came first. Tightening his hold on Percy's hips, Frank drove his cock into him with fresh enthusiasm, bound and detetmined to bring Percy off before himself.

He got his wish.

The older demigod came with a cry, spending himself over Frank's abs and pecs, and it was _that_ , even more than the sudden renewed tightness, that brought Frank's own orgasm.

Percy fell forward, collapsing against Frank (and getting his own come all over both of them), panting heavily.

"Ha-happy birthday," he said shakily, groaning a little as Frank slipped out of him.

"Thanks." Because, really, what could you say to _all that_? Well... "Your birthday's in August, right?"

"Yeah, August 18th."

"Can't wait."


End file.
